Reaction
by TheJetsetter
Summary: What happens when the Cahills are introduced to Fanfiction? They go crazy, that's what! Wouldnt you if you were the subject of some of these stories? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Sorry it took so long! I just started high school and I've been busy. I should be working on my other stories but...Writer's Block. I wanted a humor story so I wrote this! It's the Cahills reactions when introduced to Fanfiction. I have a lot of ideas, so I shall update soon:) If you have any requests, simply IM me or write a review! Sorry I deleted it earlier too, I found some errors and redid it.

* * *

><p>The room was totally spotless. Kaity had spent hours fixing this up. Well, the crew that Kaity hired.<p>

Anyway, the crew had worked hours to set up this room. It was a huge sitting room, with luxurious but comfortable couches, plush carpet, and a dark wood coffee table in the center. On the coffee table was a silver laptop.

The doorbell chimed, indicating the target was here. Kaity fluffed her light brown hair and walked to open the door. She opened it to find Amy Cahill, red hair in a ponytail and a frantic look in her eyes.

"Oh thank goodness youre home Kaity! I need help on my math and Nellie took Dan to a movie and it's due Thursday! "Amy rambled on and on, looking through a few pages of her homework. Kaity walked ahead, into the sitting room.

"Slow down Amy! Why dont you sit?" Kaity asked, gesturing to one of the couches.

"Okay, I can homework help, its no big deal. I called because I have something you might want to see." Kaity smirked. She held up the silver laptop. "You know how that group of Janus writers were going to record the exact actions of the clue hunt?" Amy nodded. "This is . People write their own stories based off the books."

Amy took the laptop nervously and searched her name.

" Oh my gosh! 498 stories! About me?" She cried out happily.

Amy scanned the stories. " Their all about...couples? Me and Hamilton, Jonah, Ned and Ted, Ian? What is wrong with the world? 311 Amian stories? They all sound alike too!"

Amy looked on in horror." All Ian begging for forgiveness, songfics, and me getting over Ian! This is crazy!"

Kaity looked over her nails." You should see the M-rated fanfics. Those, are crazy!"

Amy typed it in. She looked over all of them. Her hands shook on the mouse and...

She fainted.

Kaity snapped her fingers and two men walked in with a stretcher. Kaity stopped them, and took Amy's cell phone from her purse. She scrolled down her Contacts list until...Ian Kabra3

It even had a little heart! How cute.

Kaity smiled and started to type a message...


	2. Dan's Reaction

I really wanted to do Ian's reacton, but I decided to make you wait. I thank the very few reviewers I got! You make my day happy! This is the hardest I have ever worked on a chapter and it's still not very long. Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

><p>Dan Cahill was anxiously awaiting the end of Algebra 1. He had finished his worksheet on polynomials almost thirty minutes ago. Dan idly drew Japanese shurikens in the margins of his notebook. His stomach rumbled. Dan had skipped lunch to play basketball with his friend, Sam. Could this class be any more longer?<p>

His eyes flickered to the clock. Three more minutes! The teacher was still dragging on. Each single second was agonizing. He just wanted to run home, grab a bag of Cheetoh Puffs, and go into his room to play Silver Samuri 3.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Finally, the last bell rang. Dan sprang up, grabbed his bag, and headed to the bus.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, the bus dropped Dan off at the end of his street. He leapt up, dodged a rogue paper airplane, and trotted off to his house. The bus sped off in the opposite direction.<p>

A few minutes into his walk, Dan could see well enough through the trees to see an ambulance parked in front of Grace's newly built mansion. His heart pounded in his chest. What if there was a fire? Did the Vespers attack? Were Nellie, Fiske, and Amy alright?

Dan sprinted up the long, winding driveway. Inside, his friend, Kaity, was searching the net, lounged out on the couch. Dan ran up to her, panting.

"Is everyone okay? What happened? There's an ambulance outside!"

Kaity looked up at him. "Just Amy. She freaked out and fainted at my place. The paramedics checked her blood pressure etc and drove us here."

Dan relaxed. " Why did she freak out?"

A smile spread across Kaity's carefully made-up face. She kind of reminded Dan of Natalie Kabra, only Kaity played sports, and video games. One thing they had in common that really showed right now: The evil streak they both had. It wasn't in-your-face evil, just a sinister sparkle in her eyes.

"I was really bored one day. I got grounded for sneaking out and my parents confined me to my room. I searched the word 'Ninja' on my laptop, and found this story 'Don't Ever Mess With a Ninja'.

Dan's eyes kind of glazed over, so Kaity skipped to the interesting part.

"You heard that the Janus was recording the exact events of the clue hunt, right? Rick Riordan?" Dan nodded

"A load of people read that series! This is the 39 Archive dot com. The people that read the series write their own stories and put them up here." She explained.

"Amy came over to my place and I showed her this website. She kind of got...overwhemed and passed out."

Dan snickered. "That's Amy alright. What did she get? Like, five entries? Search me! There must be tons of stories about my awesomeness!"

Kaity smiled to herself and typed a few words into a search engine. Blue titles and summaries filled up the screen. Pages and pages of Dan stories. Kaity pushed the silver laptop to Dan.

"I'm going to get a drink. Anything for you?" she asked.

"Root beer and Sprite!" He called, eyes glued to the screen. Kaity walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Let's see...Dan stories." He smiled. Of course he had fans!<p>

Dan clicked on a random story entry. His eyes adjusted to the font and he read on.

"Dan Cahill was walking down the streets of New York. He was on his way home from teaching at his newly built Ninja Academy..."

"Yes! I'm a ninja!" Dan cried.

"Dan loved the black robes he wore as he strutted down the street. His phone rang out 'Kung Fu Fighting'. It was his girlfriend..."

The real Dan rubbed his hands in anticipation. "Selena Gomez?" he mused. "Zendaya or Bella Thorne?"

He looked at the name. Then he looked again. Then he rubbed his eyes and looked. Dan got up and applied eye drops.

"Dang retinal scans!" He declared and looked again.

Natalie Kabra

* * *

><p>Dan didn't scream at all. That was the scary part. He walked into his room and took his Japanese Tungsten sword out of it's display case. He slid it into it's carrier and strapped it on his back. Dan picked up the silver laptop. It was time for a little intervention. Into the lair of the Cobras.<p> 


	3. Natalie

After the whole episode with the Vespers, Fiske had all the Cahills included in the Clue Hunt move closer to each other.

It took a 15 minute bus ride for Dan to get to the general area where the Kabras lived. He spent around 10 minutes convincing the driver that the sword on his back was a fake. Not that it was.

It didnt really take long for Dan to find the Kabra Manor. He just randomely walked up to people and asked where the most fanciest, largest, and ostentatious place in town was. All of them pointed to an enormous mansion on a hill.

Dan stomped up the hill. Sure, it was really lovely, but Dan was on a mission. He rang the doorbell 39 times as fast as he possibly could. A harrassed looking butler came to the door.

"Hello, may I he-"

Dan cut him off. " I need to see Natalie Kabra."

The butler seemed confused as to why anyone in their right mind would want to speak to Natalie. Regardless, he led Dan up a spiral staircase and down a hall to a white door with a sparkly silver crown on it. Dan idly wondered if Ian's door had a pair of pink boxers on it.

Not bothering to knock, Dan barged into the room. Natalie was sitting in a plush lavender chair, surfing the web, back to him. Lily Allen music played loudly. Dan stormed over to the chair, and abruptly pushed Natalie out of her seat and onto the floor. He sat down and clicked off Natalie's page.

This did not go over well with Natalie.

She got back on to her feet and turned to face her attacker, eyes wild. Her hands grasped her dart gun. She saw who it was and started yelling:

"DANIEL CAHILL! WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE QUEEN IS BLOODY WRONG WITH YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A VESPER! TWO MORE SECONDS AND I WAS GOING TO BLOW YOUR STUPID HEAD OFF! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Dan glanced at Natalie." Put a sock in it, Cobra." It appears we have a mutual problem."

" I would hope so!What is it? The ever so important reason you barged in here, attacked m-

Dan turned the computer moniter towards her. the cursor highlighted a single word.

Natan

Natalie stared at it with the horrified silence you might see when someone reads an article that states that a close friend has just died.

" I'm guessing you know what this means. "People. Dan spat. "Have been writing stories based off the 39 Clues series about us!" Us, as in being a couple! A couple when, no offense, I hate your guts!"

"Oh, no offense, right back at you."

" I have arranged for a Madrigal meeting discussing this website. We are both going to go, and fight more than we ever have! We need to destroy the very thought that we can be a couple! Express the very hatred in your soul! Dan shouted.

"Okay, your sounding kind of creepy now, Daniel. But I agree." Natalie said.

"Okay then, let's go." He said.

"Why did you bring that sword?"

"It just sounded more sinister at the time."

And the two teens left the room. Computer screen still on...


	4. Ian

Okay! Here it is! Ian's chapter. I know it's short! I'm sorry. Next up is maybe Jonah? Please review and tell me who you want up.

* * *

><p>Ian Kabra was taking a break today.<p>

He had been running nonstop for weeks balancing school and running his parent's art dealership. He had been looking forward to today. Ian had woken up late, and enjoyed the ability to walk around in his pajamas. Ian walked slowly to his room, to get his laptop and check his email.

Ian scowled. It wasn't there.

Natalie, a month earlier, discovered that she was now number two on Britain's Best Dressed List. In a fit of rage, she threw her computer out the she had to use his.

He closed the door to his room and trotted off to his sister's room. The laptop was still running on her desk. Great. Now the battery could die.

Ian was about to log off Natalie's website when his own name caught his eye. He clicked on it.

"Ian was walking with an armful of red roses off to Am-"

Ian, real Ian, choked.

It was a fan website! He had heard of them from his friends. It was a real fandom based off the Clue Hunt.

Ian typed in his name. Thousands of hits. He smirked. Of course!

Sinead? As if! She was so bossy and demanding. The Holt girls? They were his sister's age! And, not to mention, total dolts.

And then there was Amy... Ian was interested by this fandom. There were tons of stories and so many supporters. He winced at some of the awful stories, but some were actually...good. Light, entertaining, realistic stories about him and Amy. They made him miss quiet, brilliant Amy. Had she seen these stories?

Ian's phone buzzed, indicating a text message. He sighed.

MADRIGAL MEETING AT BASE (NHKLLKKK)

Ian shook his head. Guess his lazy day would have to wait.


End file.
